


its you, its you, its all for you

by tarotlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's, M/M, Violence, a new friendship, arcade gamers, bad home life, broken home, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sips on a his cherry fused cola as he watches the petite boy aggressively bash the PACMAN machine, the large unit being rattled around, the screen spazzing with technicolour. The petite boy jogs back gaining distance from the arcade game, rolling up his sleeves before charging like a bull to a red flag. Only he is choked back by the collar of his thrifty t-shirt, he gags at the restriction, watching as Harry approaches the machine himself. "what's your deal" he growled stomping up too the taller boy. "you should stop before you break the thing or worse break yourself" Harry gently remarks as he spins with his hands nonchalantly lazed in his pockets. "who cares what happens to me" the raging boy scoffed. "I'm sure you're mother would be concerned" Harry slips an arcade toke into the machine, starting up the game. "you are so wrong, my mum hates my very being" he gallops to the side of the machine, tugging on his shirt to indicate every fibre of fabric that touches his skin is cursed in the eyes of his mother. Harry is somewhat endeared by the dramatics, his eyes quickly shoot to the boy with a smirk. the small boy crosses his arms frustrated at the response wanting Harry to perish of embarrassment for his inaccuracy but instead isn't fazed the least. Harry quickly wraps the game to successful end, turning slyly to the discombobulated pocket rocket, "Harry" he simply introduces to the awed boy. 

"you're a cheater" Harry's cocky grin dropped at the statement, "what! I'm not a cheater, just because you're a shit player-" the petite boy ducked between the machine and Harry, his hands reach to wrap around his heck. Harry grips his wrists in the nick of time, saving himself from the suffocation. "I'm not a shit player, admit that you're a cheater" the boy reaches to bite Harry's forearm like a wild rodent. Harry is in awe of the hot-tempered teen, his teeth launch into his skin, Harry elbows him in the eye.

"ill prove to you I'm not a cheater" Harry huffed pressing his forehead to the snappy boy, he reluctantly steps aside. "it's just memorising patterns" harry steps up to the control panel, wrapping his fingers around the joystick, "see the ghosts have programmed routes, you just need to decipher them and avoid their planned tracks" Harry's hands work at a speedy pace, the screen flashes at the victor. Harry turns pleased to the dumbfounded teen, "I suppose it's not cheating" he grumbles, Harry chuckles at the resisted conclusion. 

"Louis" he huffs, pocketing his hands embarrassed, avoiding eye contact with the successor. "how about you I shout you a cherry cola, Lou" Harry gently offers, finally earning the attention of the stubborn boy. Louis isn't too sure about the nickname, he's not too sure about this Harry character either. "couldn't hurt" he dismissively agrees. they stroll together to the soda vending machine, is this friendship? is all Louis can think and how he sort of doesn't mind it. Harry hands him the chilled aluminium cylinder, he hesitates to take the offering. After all he was raised to think that he wasn't worthy of anything. "what's wrong" his new friend asks and was that sincerity in his voice that Louis could detect. "nothing" Louis quickly grabs the can, pocketing the vessel. Harry raises a brow at the motion and urgency to avoid all that could be 'wrong'. Louis picks up on Harry's concern, conjuring up a fake smile. "think ill save it for later, spice it up with some rum" Louis rescues himself from the deepend of his darkness. Harry runs his hand through his curly locks with a chuckle, Louis takes a good look at his new friend, he sure has got that frontman swagger about him, a confidence Louis can only dream of owning. So why does he want to befriend a low-life like Louis.

"did you want to hang out at my place, I know we just met, but you're cool" Harry's frontman swagger disappears as he struggles to spatter the invite. Louis shuffles as the efforts to pursue this friendship become clear as day, he's somewhat overwhelmed by the investment but this only wants make him give in more. "sounds bitchin" Louis spoke suavely almost in attempts to mirror his new friend and maintain his cool factor. "perfect" Harry grins charmed by the boys personality. they awkwardly make their way out of the dark fluorescent arcade and into the beaming sunny day. Both are startled by the radiance, Harry starts making his way too the bus stop, Louis becomes antsy as he doesn't have the guts to tell harry he has no change for the transport. The large vehicle pulls up too the curb, Louis grinds his teeth as Harry lifts from the bench. 

"I don't have money for the bus fare" Louis shamefully mumbled, Harry splayed his hand to scan his change total. Harry would've had enough he hadn't bought Louis the cherry cola. "it's cool, we can walk, I'm just a few blocks down" Harry cheered not dulled by the inconvenience. Louis' self esteem plummets from admitting his extreme poverty. in true habit he shuts down and builds his walls up anyway he can, he feels like nothing but heavy luggage for his new friend. he's sure his family's first impression will be one parallel to when a cat gifts a twitching bird grasping for life. you have to pretend your grateful but internally you are disgusted. 

"here you go" Harry smoothed as he hands the joystick to Louis. Louis' eyes break from the decorative surroundings, he grabs the remote ready to play. the multi-legged insect begins to zig zag done the screen, Louis becomes laser-focused. Harry is too caught up in the harm his imprinted on the boy. Louis' eye has already started to violet, blood still trickling from his nose that has been smeared onto his cheek. "okay, you may be a better player than me, no need to be a smart ass by not playing at all" Louis eyes still glue to the screen await the gaming master to pick up his game, quite literally. Harry's stomach sinks with guilt. "hello? are you going to play" louis quickly flickers his eyes to an awestruck harry, he does a double take at the invested boy. "are you okay?" Louis becomes self conscious of his appearance, a thing he never prioritises, his hand adjusting his fringe. Harry shakes from the fixed gaze, "yeah, just got distracted" Harry stuttered grabbing his own joystick. 

Harry reigns undefeated, "fuck this, you're so cheating" Louis jumps to his feet in rage, Harry chuckled at the angry boy, joining him. with great force Harry is pushed onto the bed, pinned down by the wrathful boy, he shuffles into straddle onto Harry's stomach, holding back his arms as he accumulates saliva in his cheeks. Harry is flustered by the intense contact and how rapidly they ended up in the predicament. A dollop of saliva threatens to fall onto Harry's face, he squirms under Louis' grasp. "Harry, where is my Bruce Springsteen cd- what the fuck, never mind" Gemma wanders away quickly, shaking her head of the image. "Gemma, wait!" Harry calls out, shoving the non-victorious gamer off of him. He steads frantically to his older sister, "don't tell mum" he huffed once caught up, "about your boyfriend?" Gemma snickered. Harry shuffled awkwardly, bothered by the comment, "he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend" he unconfidently convinced. Gemma was unconcerned with the sloppy conviction, she grasps her brother's arm surprisingly, "how did you get these bite marks" she urged. "he beat me up" Harry smirked at the altercation, "and you let him" Gemma asked concerned by her dazed brother. "oh, its okay, its like our little thing" Harry reassured, Gemma raising a curious brow. 

"sorry about that" Harry rejoins the already preoccupied teen, he bites his lip as he takes in the damage he imprinted on Louis. Louis pauses the game with a sigh, "I should probably get home" Louis began to collect his things, "its 10pm, you can stay the night if you'd like, we can call your mum and let her know-" Harry suggested. Louis dumps his stuff back onto the ground with a smirk, Harry is confused by the interesting abrupt choice of action, Louis smirks as he waits back to the gaming console, this boy has levels that Harry can't wait to unlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' eyes laze narrowly as his fingers habit through the gaming sequences, Harry turns towards the clock, the red streamers figure into a display that reads 1:00am.

"hey Lou, we should probably get some sleep, you look pretty tired" Harry gently suggested, resting his hand softly over Louis to gain his attention. Louis head spirals at the contact, he's not so familiar with intimacy especially of the tender kind. He nods in agreement adjusting his fringe to hide his vulnerability. Louis shuffled his bag over by Harry's bedside, without hesitation he plot his head on the harsh canvas.

"you can sleep with me you know, I'm not that cruel" Harry snickered. Louis' brows furrowed, he doesn't know any better. At his house he always sleeps on the floor, his mother believes he doesn't deserve a bed. Like a puppy being introduced to the beach for the first time, Louis hesitantly paws at the soft cotton linen before sliding into the double.

"you want pyjama bottoms, here ill grab them for you" Harry darts to a wooden slated wardrobe, whipping a drawer of a lighter timber and ejecting a fleecy pair bottoms littered with the Van Halen band logo.

"pop these on, ill be right back" Harry departed the room with the nonchalant throw, Louis' fingers graze the delicate fluffy article, he's never touch fabric so soft and this is bed is so comfortable. He folds back the duvet and discards of his distressed jeans and replaces them with what he believes is cloud clothing, the hem bunches at the bottom due to the boys major height differences.

"alright, into bed we go" Harry sing sang as he dipped under the covers to join the cosy cladded gamer, Harry flickers his bedside lamp on and gazes to the guest.

"did you need anything, glass of water or anything?" Harry asked finally, Louis tries to bite back what he feels is a smile coming on, his heart could explode if Harry does another generous gesture.

"I'm good, thank you" Louis peeps timidly, Harry chuckles as he tussles runs his hands through his curly locks, that frontman swagger radiates even in the low light. All Louis can think who is this boy and how does he become him.

"alright, good night" Harry flickers off the light just in time to stop his roaring blush from being exposed to the compact gamer. Louis has never slept more soundly in his life, he's never experience such great comfort and warm, silly as it may be he actually liked sleeping over at Harry's, speaking of which where is the curly locked gamer?

"morning, though id let you sleep in a little longer since we got to bed quite late" Harry revealed himself from his cascading towel turban, Louis sadly looks on at the effortlessly handsome boy as he gazes upon outfit options. Imagine having options, being able to say something with out even speaking all based on how your dressed. all Louis is saying with his clothes is that he's probably riddled with disease. Harry turns to find the boy gawking, he spirals into his insecurities. Louis becomes more intrigued as Harry looks into the mirror pedantically styling his locks into a bandana.

"ready for breakfast?" Harry chimed, that might've just been the final straw, Louis' heart could explode any second now. breakfast, holy shit, Louis is about to have breakfast. Harry nodded to the door signalling them to go, Louis followed excitedly.

"morning, mum" Harry galloped up to a middle aged woman, Louis held back as he took in the picturesque view of a happy, vibrant family environment, it was like something out of a movie. Gemma smiles softly at Louis, inviting him into a seat next to her. He reluctantly obliges, he winces at the timber scraps the ground, he doesn't want to ruin such a beautiful home.

"mum, this is Louis. We met at the arcade" Harry introduced cautiously to his mum, hinting not to investigate in her common nosy practice.

"nice to meet you, Louis. I'm Harry's mother, Anne. This is his older sister, Gemma and thats my husband Rob" Anne pleasantly introduced, Louis is mesmerised by how compassionate and welcoming Anne's nature is.

"it's very nice to meet you all" Louis coyly fidgets with his sleeves, Harry endearingly gazes at the shyness. Anne watches her son's behaviour careful, the toaster spring up energetically breaking his gaze. Anne and Harry meet in abrupt eye contact, she raises a curious brow with a conniving smirk. Harry cleared his throat as he collected the slices of toast for himself and his guest. Anne watches as he serves the smaller boy his fresh crispy slices of toast.

"thanks so much" Louis genuinely expresses, Harry shrugged slyly unable to control his smirk. Anne turns to Gemma, she nods between the two and discreetly creates a heart with her fingers. Gemma nods in confirmation, Harry catches the mime performance between the two, he grinds his teeth at the accusations, the two snicker at the simmering teen.

"we should probably head off for school" Harry gently suggested as he turns to Louis biting into the foreign crispiness, he executes the bite before lifting his eyes to Harry. he guiltily lowers the stiffened slice, shamed of enjoying it too much.

"you can keep eating, ill go make us lunch" Harry pushes back his chair, Louis readies for another bite but instead viciously shakes his head. He can't keep taking all this stuff from such a warm compassionate family.

"You don't need to make me lunch" Louis spat out in a unsophisticated fashion, the dining table patrons turn in concern. Louis cocoons at his sloppy outbursts, he definitely could've worded that differently.

"Thank you, though" he timidly slips out. Harry scoffs a short chuckle as he continues to prepare the lunch. Louis' eyes narrowed, his blood boiling at the fresh lettuce spilling from the slices of bread as Harry diced them into triangle separates. He's tough he could've made it a day without food, in fact he's done it that often he's completely immune. But, no McPerfect McJagger has to beat him on that too.


End file.
